Our Story
by princess-orion
Summary: Serena and Darien meet for the first time in the University library, and from the moment they first set eyes on one another, they felt the chemistry move between them, as they discuss their shared love of a poem in a book she has just returned.What will h
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, princess-orion is here giving you my first fanfiction. Enjoy, and don't forget to review

Standard Disclaimer applied.

The sun had risen high overhead, indicating it was already noon. There were lots of people -- mostly college students –chatting within the corridor after their last lecture. Others were happily eating their lunch while sitting on one of the many benches on the campus grounds. The sound of conversation buzzing like bees, confirming it was obviously lunchtime. As for those who wanted some time alone, far away from the crowd, the best place to go was either the library or lab.

But the bustle did not affect one particular girl, who sat down upon a bench at the very center of the university grounds surrounded by trees. She had fair skin, matching her platinum-blond hair that looked so smooth and silky despite its length.

She was reading a small book, and by the look on her face, its contents were more than enough to keep her interested.

_**Memory**_

_Sweet memory, beautiful memory,_

_Wherever you are, they'll forever be there for you,_

_Sad memories, come when you distress,_

_Who ever you are, you'll have them,_

_In every condition,_

_Happy or sad,_

_It'll be saved within our memory,_

_You'll have memories of everything,_

_As long as you live,_

_So don't forget it._

Serena closed the book, and slowly took a deep breath, enjoying the sweetness of the air. She let out a sigh, _'There are so many memories I hold dear in my life, and these I will always remember.'_ For a moment, she was lost in her thoughts as some of these cherished memories returned. _'Whoever wrote this poem obviously had their fair share. How I wish I could express my feelings as beautifully as in this poem'_

The bell rang, calling the entire complement of undergraduate students and lecturers from their activities back to their busy afternoon schedules. Serena sighed, _'Oh, they're calling me back to hell when I'm already in my private heaven'_ She complained inwardly. Regaining her composure, she quickly grabbed her things and walked away, heading for her next class.

The words she had read continued to echo in her mind as she returned the book to the university library two days later. She entered the library foyer; taking in the familiar scent of the books that always made her feel refreshed, and then walked towards the counter and waited.

When her eyes focused upon the new librarian for the first time, the very sight of him made her catch her breath. He was tall, with messy dark hair, and obviously well-built, even though she was looking at his back. Her heart raced. She swore she could hear it thumping against her ribcage, but its pounding rhythm sounded as if it were ringing within her ears.

He was not paying attention to her as he tried to identify the books by category, to make it easier for him when he put them back on the shelf.

Serena coughed, making him turn to face her, "Excuse me. I would like to return this book," she said politely.

The librarian looked at her and smiled, "Oh, of course." the good-looking man answered in a silky voice that sounded sexy to her ears. He accepted the book from Serena's hands and examined it to see if she had returned it after the due date or not.

While waiting, Serena looked around. A particular blue-haired girl was nowhere in sight, "Where's Amy?" she asked, her eyes quickly surveying her surroundings, "Is she here?"

The librarian brought his gaze back to Serena while continuing to check the book, "Oh, she said that she was going to the administration office to fill in some forms and will be back soon. If not, then tomorrow," he replied courteously, before looking down at the book lying on the counter.

"Oh, is that so? Humph, guess that can't be helped. I have to go to her place later then," she murmured, "By the way, I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?" she asked rhetorically, trying to absorb the sound of his voice and commit it to memory, "Where's Benny? I haven't seen him lately."

"Well, to satisfy your curiosity -- and since you know Amy and Benny -- I'll answer your question. I am new here. I joined the library staff about a week ago. Apparently, Benny is moving on, and I am his replacement," He answered, looking at Serena, he looked surprised. It was then he truly saw her for the first time. He asked himself why it was he hadn't paid proper attention to the image of perfection standing before him -- she was absolutely radiant, "Wow… Look's like you love this book, huh?" he asked in an attempt to distract himself from looking over Serena's petite figure instead of the book.

Startled, Serena said in almost a whisper, "Ye-yeah." Serena had no idea when it was exactly she began to lose herself in the sexy librarian's deep ocean-blue eyes – or is it midnight-blue? -- "How do you know that?" she asked, in a curious tone.

"Umm… let's see. You borrowed this book exactly one week ago, when it first came in, and by looking at the condition it is in now, I can see that you've read it several times already." He gave her a smile, which made her heart jump.

Serena felt her face grow hot, but realized that she couldn't just continue to stand there like an idiot all day. "It's true. I really like that book, especially the poem entitled 'Memory'. It really touches my heart."

"Same here," he winked at her, making her feel flustered, "The author of that poem makes us feel they understand their emotions, and express these in such a way that we can grasp what it is they wanna say." He paused before continuing, "May I please have your member card?"

"Haven't I given you that? Silly me," Serena chuckled and took out her wallet, "I don't think I can express my feelings like the author of that poem," she stated while watching the man in front of her swipe her card.

"OK, Ms. Serena Gerber," he said, after looking at her name on the card, "Thanks for visiting us here at the library. Here is your ID card, and I hope you will come back soon."

Serena stood there feeling a little foolish at her forgetfulness, "Oh my, I don't know his name yet," she said absent-mindedly.

"It's Darien… Darien Rifkind," he quickly answered, knowing a moment like that wouldn't come again anytime soon.

"Huh?" Serena exclaimed, slightly startled. _'Did I speak my thoughts aloud again?'_

"You said that you didn't know my name, right?" he said, smiling gently.

Serena nodded, "Yeah, but I thought… Ah, never mind. I have this habit of speaking my mind without realizing it," she explained, blushing.

"It's okay. I don't mind at all."

"Oh, where do you live?" Serena blurted out, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Oh, it's the housing estate near the dorm and not too far from the hospital."

"Really? Then we're actually neighbors," Serena exclaimed happily, "What is your address?"

Then they exchanged addresses and telephone numbers, and Darien promised to call her later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

After leaving the library, Serena started on her way home, her thoughts elsewhere as the houses, and people on the street passed by without her even noticing – her thoughts completely with the astonishing librarian, Darien.

She was only two blocks away from her home when she decided on impulse, to backtrack. Turning left at the corner, she continued until she stopped in front of a lovely little white house. Its assortment of leafy green plants and colorful flowers, adding to the scenery. She then noticed the sweet aroma that came from within the house. It was the familiar scent of cooking. Serena could imagine how Lita Green would be so in her -- private heaven – this being her kitchen. She would be wearing one of those laced aprons, trying to create another dish for whatever cuisine she had in mind to add to her menu for when she opened her own café in the future.

She moved quickly toward the porch and climbed the five steps onto the porch, stopping in front of the door.

She rang the bell and waited as a cheerful voice emerged from somewhere inside, "Lita, could you open the door?" Serena chuckled at this, picturing the Minako Dania, the "Love Goddess" of the Le Roche University with tissue wrapped around her toes, fanning her masked face --if it was part of her schedule for the week – while reading the latest mags, "I've just finished doing my feet and I don't wanna ruin it."

Then a rather shy voice reached Serena's ears, "Let me get it. Lita is in the kitchen."

Suddenly, the door opened and a dark-haired woman with blue highlights with stood before her and gave Serena a warm, welcoming smile, her thin gold-rimmed glasses framing her eyes, "Come in, Serena. You're picked the right time to drop by. Lita has been wondering when you would come over to try her latest creation."

Serena entered the living room, her eyes adjusting to its familiar interior. The house, vastly different from its neighbors had its own unique character in keeping with the personalities and interests of its occupants.

On one side of the large room that served as living room and study, was a floor to ceiling bookshelf that took up most of the wall space where a range of leather-bound books to paperbacks lined its shelves -- much like those in the library. On her left, a host of soft and fluffy plushies -- everything cute you could imagine. Serena's eyes moved towards the far wall not far from the foot of the stairs. Upon the walls were a collection of photos featuring a beautiful blonde with a radiant smile, together with her friends, "Hey girls, look who decided to visit us today," Amy exclaimed.

Emerging from her culinary sanctuary was a quite tall woman with a ponytail flowing down her back, wearing a laced apron, "I've been wondering when you would decide to visit us, Sere," Lita grinned, brushing her hands on her apron greeting her friend with a generous warm smile.

"I'm terribly sorry, Lita…assignments kept me prisoner again," Serena explained, giving Lita her ultimate puppy dog face that no –one could escape.

Lita laughed, making her jade-eyes twinkle, "Well, since you are here, why don't you join us for dinner?" she offered, "For dessert, we're gonna have double chocolate cake with vanilla ice-cream, or do you prefer chocolate?" One could not miss the teasing voice that went with the offer, as Serena's mouth began to water, while imagining all the exotic food that Lita had prepared.

"Choco…" she managed, provoking a fountainhead of laughter.

Then the familiar sound of Minako's laughter mingled with everyone else's as all heads turned to the petite blonde standing at the foot of the stairs, her face beaming with joy, "That's so you, Sere." She said, flipping her waist-length hair of gold over her shoulders, "I wish I could be like you -- pigging out without worrying about the fat causing me to become a blimp."

"I'm not pigging out, Mina. It's just…"

"You can't help yourself but eat," She teased.

Serena blushed, "You're just jealous, Mina," They all burst into laughter again.

"Mina will never give up commenting on Serena's habit of eating sweets, especially Lita's."

Serena looked around and put on a cute pout, "Oh, Amy… You don't have to be so… blunt about it," she chided gently. The blue-haired woman laughed at this comment as everyone entered the dining room, greeted by a table filled with heaps of delicious food. Serena's mouth continued to water just by looking at the banquet set out before them, "Oh! All are my fave," she exclaimed while clasping her hands like a child. Everyone chuckled at the comment.

"Get a grip on yourself, will ya'?" Lita said, shaking her head, "I'll get my special lasagna out of the oven first, and we'll eat after that."

Serena nodded enthusiastically, then remembered something, "Amy, today I went to the library, and there's this new guy. He is Benny's replacement. He told me you were filling in forms in the administration office."

Amy blushed at this statement, "Umm…and?"

"I just wanted to know, what is so important that requires you to go to the administration office." Serena questioned, noticing the tint spreading across her friend's cheeks.

Everyone listened in anticipation of what Amy's response would be, this making her blush beet-red, "Umm…that…is kind of…private. But… If you really want to know, then… I think it's ok. I… I'm planning to tell you later." She took a deep gulp of air and continued, "The Wesley University called yesterday, and they have granted me a scholarship within the medical faculty and they have also offered me a place as an assistant in the Biotech unit."

Then a look of admiration shone within Serena's eyes and she jumped to her feet and hugged Amy, "Oh, Amy… I'm so glad to hear the news. That has been your dream to be accepted there ever since we were fourteen, right?"

Amy nodded slowly, even though she knew Serena would not be able to be there, "Then let this be our party for Amy!" Serena declared.

Anyone passing by the beautiful picture perfect white house would hear the sound of sweet laughter of those inside, and perhaps wondering what it was they were celebrating.

Serena arrived home at eight after the dinner she had in her friends' house. Sighing, she put in her key into the front door. "I'm home," she said, even though she knew that there's no way someone will answer it. Tiredly, she decided to go to bed earlier after taking a shower.

That night, the phone rang waking Serena from her slumber. Sleepily, she picked up the phone. _'This must be important_," she thought to herself.

Groggily, she answered, "Gerber."

"Serena? Did I wake you up?" the voice on the other end of the line enquired.

Serena tried to remember who it was who had a voice like this, and then she remembered. It was a husky voice, the same one she had heard earlier that evening. It belonged to the stunning, good-looking librarian, "Oh… Hey Darien... I haven't gone to sleep yet," Serena, told him while trying unsuccessfully to hold in a yawn.

"Is that so? I thought I heard you yawn," teased Darien. He instantly felt guilty for calling at such a late hour, knowing he was at fault for not looking at the time.

Serena blushed, "No, I'm not," she lied, "So, what's up?" Serena asked while trying to turn on the bedside lamp.

"Huh?" Confused, Darien asked, "What do you mean?"

"The reason you called me at…" Serena looked at the clock above her bed, "10.45 p.m."

"Oh, that reason… I just wanted to let you know that the author of the book you returned earlier has published another book," Darien told her, just remembering the reason he had called her at that time.

"Really? Is it available in the library yet?" Serena questioned, her voice filled with enthusiasm.

Darien chuckled, hearing Serena's eagerness, "No, it's not in the library yet," he said, trying to imagine Serena's reaction to his comment.

"Huh? How come you know that?"

"Actually, it's mine. I'm just wondering if you're interested, then I can lend it to you tomorrow."

Serena brightened at the idea of seeing Darien again, "Tomorrow is fine. I'll just pick it up at the library."

"Tomorrow I have the day off. So how about we meet somewhere else?"

"Hmm… If that's the case, I can only meet you after five. Where do you want to meet then?"

"After five? I think I'll be home by then, but if you want to meet somewhere near your place, I'll just go there."

"I'm confused. Why don't I just come to your place and pick up the book," Serena suggested, "But only if you don't mind," she quickly added.

Darien, startled by her suggestion, blushed at the idea of Serena visiting his home, "I'm fine with that if you're OK with it, too."

Unaware of the situation in which she'd placed him, Serena replied, "That's fine by me. It's a coincidence that I'll be in the area at about four o'clock, and I thought, why not?"

"Well, if you wish it, then so be it!" Darien attempted to conceal his excitement at the thought of Serena's visit.

"See ya' tomorrow then!"

"See you. Good night Serena."

"Good night, Dar," Serena replied before realizing what she had just called him and blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day was a slow one for Serena. She couldn't stand waiting, wishing the Guardian of Time would show a little mercy. Excitedly, she anticipated her meeting with Darien and felt almost light-headed.

She passed her half-day in the university; sitting through all her classes with her mind drifting towards Darien. She could barely concentrate during any of her classes. All she could only contribute only fifty percent of her concentration on what her lecturers were saying.

At noon, she quickly ran towards the kindergarten that was not too far from the university. Again, daydreaming of her up-coming meeting with Darien. These thoughts made her job far less painful to bear. Usually the kids playing with her beautiful long hair and making it look messy and make her want to scream in frustration.

Her supervisor noticed how much better Serena was coping. Usually, she would scream and yell at one particular child who continuously pulled her hair. But today, she looked different. Her entire being, radiant with the cheerfulness that saturated the air around her, making her appear more beautiful, and the children were less boistrous -- though they continued to scream and run around, now and then the children who gave Serena the most trouble would stop and stare at Serena's sudden change in awe.

When it reached four o'clock, she went into the staff room, gathered her belongings, and checked her appearance in the bathroom mirror and brushing her hair. Quickly, she rushed out of kindergarten where she worked part-time, and headed for Darien's place.

Serena slowed to a walk one block away from his house and stopped for a few minutes to regain her composure, she gulped in a few deep breaths of fresh air so he wouldn't see how anxious and excited she was to see him.

Eventually, finding herself standing at the front door, hesitating before reaching for the doorbell, but Darien opened the door before she could press it. Serena looked at the god standing before her, and blushed, because Darien wore nothing except his boxers. Stunned, she turned her gaze elsewhere.

It took him a second to realize why she was blushing. He glanced down, and the color rushed from his face. He slammed the door in her face, to find something to cover himself, leaving Serena dumbstruck.

Serena could hear him running about the house and stumbling over something. She giggled at the thought -- so not like Darien the librarian – her mind remembering the image of pure perfection that had stood before her moments before made her blush. His body held her spellbound, from his abdomen, to his over-all appearance – a perfect vision of masculinity, as if Darien were Apollo himself. This thought made her want to run her fingertips over his skin, down to his abs, and…

Luckily, the door opened before she could continue with this line of thought, and end up somewhere else, adding to her feelings of embarrassment.

There he stood. Darien, in his black shirt and black pants, looking so gorgeous without having to try, "Hi… Sorry about before. I thought you wouldn't get here this early," he said, madly blushing at the thought of his little 'unexpected appearance' and his slamming of the door on Serena, "Please come in," he added, gesturing for Serena to step inside, "I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier. I thought I heard a bell, and didn't expect it to be you."

"I hadn't rung the bell, Darien…" she said with a smile as she followed him down the hall into the living room. Serena's eyes quickly took in her surroundings, "…yet," she continued, dumbfounded at the mess that met her eyes.

"Sorry, I know it's chaotic in here, but I've tried to organize myself today. I never knew I had so much stuff," Darien said apologetically, as if he could see the thoughts running through Serena's mind.

Her hands were just itching to clean up the domestic commotion, "I think I can help you with that," she offered.

"Oh, don't do that! I'll do it later. Sit down first; I'll get the book for you. It's upstairs," Darien told her, gesturing for her to sit on the chair amidst the disarray that passed for the living room. He left a stunned Serena as he went to retrieve the book.

Serena took a good look around. There were boxes everywhere -- open and unopened -- some already empty while others were only half-full. It looked like Darien was trying to arrange things back there. On the wall, she saw a calendar, and today's date -- August 3 -- was circled. She moved quietly pass the boxes to examine the calendar, but then she heard Darien running downstairs and she turned quickly to face him as he handed her the book that looked brand-new, "Here's the book I promised you."

"Darien, why did you circle today's date? Is there some special occasion?"

He looked at the calendar and was startled, "Today is August 3rd…? Wow, I hadn't noticed that until you mentioned it! Now I'm one year older," he said, sighing.

"So, today is your birthday?" she asked, giving him a warm smile, "Well, all I can say is…happy birthday, Darien," Serena congratulated him, "Sorry, but I don't have anything to give you, since I just found out…"

"It's OK. Even I forget my own birthday," Darien exclaimed as he tried to cheer Serena up, "You don't have to give me a present, just hearing you saying it's my birthday _is _present enough."

"But…" Serena stopped before continuing, "I know… I can make myself useful if I help you organize this house!"

Darien frowned at the idea, "Oh, no…no… no…don't do that," he protested, shaking his head, "Let me do it later. I can't let you do that…"

Serena gave him a-hundred-watt smile. "It's okay. It's just that guys are so disorganized and you need a girl like me to help you out… bachelor pride… I can't stand it, and I can't stand here without doing something about it…" she explained, her resolve unshakable, "So where should I put those things?"

Darien let out a sigh of resignation, "Guess I can't hold you back. Well… I'm planning to put the contents of that box in the living room…" He said pointing to a large box near Serena's left foot.

"OK!" She began moving the box towards the living room and set to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They spent all evening arranging and cleaning the house, and by seven o'clock, there was only one box remaining that hadn't been opened yet. Serena was relieved they were almost finished, and quickly approached the box. The blonde was unaware, however, of a kink in the carpet, so she was rather shocked to find herself falling as she tripped over it. Darien -- by chance -- happened to be standing nearby, and quickly moved to catch her, "Ouch!" Serena and her would-be rescuer yelped as they fell to the floor with a soft thud. Darien, having wrapped his arms around the girl in an attempt to shield her from the impact of the fall, managed to do this quite successfully. They lay there for the briefest of moments before Serena propped herself up on her elbows and touched her head gingerly, assuming she had hit her head on a blunt object as her fingertips felt a small bump forming on the back of her head, "That hurt…" she whimpered.

Darien just lay there, staring hazily up at the ceiling, feeling slightly dazed. Then the realization that there was a warm weight pushing down on him registered in his mind. He tried focusing on what it might be. His gaze then met Serena's azure-blue eyes. A shiver ran up and down his spine at the innocence he saw in there depths.

Serena blushed at the awkwardness of their situation. She was lying on top of him -- his abdomen to be exact -- her face inches away from his. Their proximity was unbearable. Despite this, she took the opportunity to examine him closely: from the perfectly proportioned nose, to the set of his jaw and his high-cheekbones – not, of course, forgetting his lips that gave him a rough looking appearance, but at the same time, looking simply delicious. It made her wonder what it would feel like if she kissed… Serena quickly pushed the thought aside.

She continued examining him, bringing her gaze down to his eyelashes -- dark and thick -- yet not feminine. They complemented his midnight-blue eyes that seemed more than capable of drowning her in their intensity - it was as if he were a masterpiece sent to her world by God to fill what had been her boring day with a work of fine art in the form of this beautiful man. She was brought back from her reverie by the fact that those same adorable eyes were now staring back at her.

Darien was acutely aware of the weight of her soft body upon his stomach and more than just a little flustered. He absentmindedly examined Serena's features while basking in the compromising situation they were in: her skin so soft and silky in appearance, her perfectly proportioned ears - one a whisper away from his lips -- made him want to nibble one and make Serena scream out for more. Her slender neck beckoned him to trace kisses down its delicate length - the thought made him shudder -- her lips looked so soft and inviting. He wanted so much to kiss her fiercely. The thought of brushing his lips against hers was more than he could stand. He felt his body heating up, just at the thought and quickly cut it off before losing control of himself.

He noticed her cheeks were flushed and quickly brought his eyes back to his goddess' baby-blue eyes, which, at that moment, stared back at him. _Wait a minute… is she staring back? _Both blushed madly at the situation -- each giving their apology before disentangling themselves from one another. Darien quickly stood up and offered his hand to Serena, helping her up, "Are you OK?" he asked, unable to meet her eyes.

Serena nodded, "I-I'm sorry. I wanted to move the box there," she pointed to the box in question, her voice quivering ever so slightly, "I tripped on the carpet." She looked at the box with the name, 'Raye' written on it. She gazed at the name curiously. _Raye, I'll ask him later, who is this Raye._

"It's OK. I'll do it. The box is quite heavy, and I want to put it upstairs, so let me do it later," Darien insisted, glancing at the box with a frown on his handsome face.

"If you insist," Serena replied, relieved the air of discomfort was finally clearing, "I guess I can't say anything to change your mind," she added, detecting the sudden change of expression on Darien's face.

Then an odd sound distracted them, and made Serena blush more than she had earlier. She put a hand on her stomach, hoping desperately that he hadn't heard her stomach complaining due to lack of food.

Darien looked at her before turning his attention to the clock on the wall, "How about having dinner here? Sounds like the monsters are ready to be fed," he said, holding back a chuckle. Serena nodded shyly, "Well, what about pizza?" he suggested, the corners of his lips twitching as he resisted the temptation to laugh.

Serena's eyes brightened at the prospect of pizza, "Sounds wonderful," she replied enthusiastically. Immediately she put her hand to her mouth, embarrassed that her voice had climbed an octave higher than it should have. Darien grinned, but said nothing as he quickly dialed the number.

Serena turned to find there was nothing more to do. She sat down and reached for the book that Darien had lent her earlier. The cover was very simple -- brown with golden embroidery and golden letters making up the title, "The Book of Life." She lost herself in her own little world as she began to read it, but her thoughts were interrupted as Darien brought the pizza into the room, "Don't you want some?" he asked teasingly, noticing the far off look in Serena's eyes.

Serena didn't miss his tone, "I won't let you finish it all." And with these words, she stood up and quickly grabbed a slice.

It was ten when Serena and Darien made their way along the path leading to her doorstep, "Serena… is it OK that you're arriving home this late?" Darien asked -- a little concerned.

"It's fine. I live alone, so no one will be mad at me if I come home late," she answered with a smile. She turned to face him, looking up into his hypnotic blue eyes, "Thanks for accompanying me home," she added, smiling cheerfully.

"Gentleman never allows a woman to walk alone at night," he explained, his words sincere. Serena was taken aback by his answer. _So you're that kind of guy, huh?_ She thought to herself.

"Well, do you want to come in?" she asked with a smile, "For a cup of coffee, I mean," she quickly added, not sure if Darien would take her words to mean she wanted him to share much more than just a cup of coffee with her. It would have torn her up if he thought she was an easy girl to share a bed with after spending only one evening together.

Darien looked at Serena. It was obvious he hadn't detected any other meaning other than an innocent invitation, "No… thanks, but no thanks. Maybe next time when it is not too late," he gently declined her invitation, "I'm afraid I'll be very late getting home as it is," he explained, noticing the look of disappointment on her face.

"Oh, it's fine. I didn't realize how late it was. Sorry for making you escort me here." She flashed him a smile to show she wasn't too disappointed, "Maybe we can get together some other time, when you're not busy." she added, before she blushed at the realization she had just given him a blunt invitation for a date. _Thank God, it's quite dark here…_

Fortunately, for Serena, he was too tired to pay attention to digest what she had said, "Fine. We'll have to find a day that works for both of us."

Serena held back a wide grin, "Well, see you soon. I'm afraid if you don't go now, you'll be arriving home tomorrow morning," she teased, grinning.

Darien nodded, "Yeah, okay. I guess it's time for me to go. Goodnight… Serena," he said with a slight bow.

"Good night Darien. Thanks for the book," she smiled, holding up the book in her small hands, "Itterashai…" she called out as she waved to him.

He walked back along the dark street alone, only the light from the street lamps as his friends on the journey back home.

Serena watched him until he disappeared into the night, turned on her heel, and entered her home.

Darien continued to stroll down the street. His mind still on the blonde he had just left behind. _Serena looked so beautiful today. I still can't believe that she actually helped me clean up my place. Still, I enjoyed having her as my companion. She's funny, smart, spirited; unique... it's so rare to find a girl who isn't afraid to be herself these days. I like that..._

After Serena closed the door behind her, she leaned against it for support and rapped her arms around herself. She sighed as she contemplated the events of the day as well. _Today was Darien's birthday, If only I had known... But I enjoyed having him as my companion. He's considerate, good -- and I can't ignore his good looks either -- plus he's sincere, a gentleman by nature, and fun to be with._ Serena sighed dreamily, and locked the door before heading towards her bedroom.


End file.
